Falling in Love Sucks Royally
by Celene Hudor Midnight
Summary: Adrian Ivashkov is deeply in love with Rose. But what if that changes; what if he falls in love with someone else other than her? Will he leave her to be with another girl? Even when Rose figures out her feelings? ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1, Him Again

**Hey guys, well this is my first story I've ever written for fanfiction. I've written stories of my own, not based off of characters from a book, but it's harder, 'cause you have to get the characters personality right. Though, I'm going to do my best on this. Also this chapter is not new, but I changed it. So people who read it before, read it again because I changed practically the whole thing...I think. Hope you like it.! :)**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters, that's Richelle Mead the author of the real Vampire Academy Series. **

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight (was Jezalla Midnight Redfern)**

* * *

**Vampire Academy-Falling in Love Sucks Royally**

Chapter 1-Him Again!

_Oh no, not again!_ I tried to resist as much as possible. But soon my calm, relaxing dream disappeared and gets replaced with a amazing site. I gazed around in awe. I was in a meadow, with the sun shining above, making everything glisten. I took a deep breath, filling my nostrils with the smell of freshly cut grass and the scent of flowers that just bloomed. I smiled, though it disappears in an instant. Knowing how and why I was here, I started roaming the meadow to find the person who brought me here in the first place. I searched behind trees, bushes, the stone wall, everywhere I think he could of been hinding. Getting tired of searching, I planted my feet in the middle of the meadow and tip my head toward the sun.

Filling my lunges with air, I shouted, "ADRAIN IVASHKOV! I know you're here!" I squinted around, looking into the shadows.

"Little Dhamphir." Startled a little, I turned toward the voice, knowing exactly who it was.

He was leaning against a tree trunk in the shade. I glowered at him, irritated that once again, he had to bring me into one of his dreams for his amusement. He just smiled easily and gazed at me. I shifted uncomfortably. His smile turned into a grin and he pushed off the tree. Gliding toward me into the light, I could see he was in a plain white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Of course, like usual, his hair was styled messy and his emerald green eyes reflected a carefree look. He stopped about five feet away. He tilted his head toward the side. I sighed and placed my hand on my hip, annoyed.

He grinned, saying, "What a coincidence that I would see you here. As always, you look beautiful."

I narrowed my eyes and looked down at myself. I was wearing a red silk tank-top with lace on the top and bottom that showed off my stomach which had the _nazar_ that my mother gave me for Christmas, hanging. I also had black skirt on that hung just above my thighs. My feet were bare and my hair was in loose waves down my back. I looked back up to see Adrian was not in the spot he was in before. I spun around searching for him again. _How does he do that? I didn't even hear him move. God, I'm losing my touch_.

"Looking for me?" came his voice to my left.

I turned around. He was relaxing in a park bench with his arms spread across the back. I rolled my eyes. He just really likes to play with me. I walked over toward him just wanting to get out of here already; to get some sleep for once. I cleared my throat and stared intently at him.

"Adrian, can you PLEASE let me go for once? I just want to get back to sleeping," I questioned.

Shaking his head, he states, "You're already sleeping little dhamphir."

I rolled my eyes again. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" he asked.

I sighed, exasperated. I so wish he would just go after someone else and leave me alone. But of course, my wish is ignored. He would never leave me alone, even how much a pray or wish. Maybe this was happening for a punishment from god for not paying attention in church when Lissa dragged me there. Lissa was my best friend. She and I were bound together, meaning that we are connected. A few years back, Lissa, her family, and I were in a extreme accident. Her whole family died and I was supposed to be dead, but somehow Lissa saved me. We found later that she used spirit and that, that's her element. It was really rare to have spirit as your element. But Lissa is one of the few spirit users in the world. She could heal people and she was really strong in compulsion. She was teaching Adrian how to heal and in return, he was teaching her how to dream walk; to walk through dreams. I could feel Lissa's emotions, but she couldn't with me. It only works one way. Sometimes, when her emotions are really strong, I get pulled into her head; it could be at really random times. I could also go into her head willingly. Once though, when I knew something was happening with Lissa, I had another spirit user help me get into her head. Avery, a girl who was trying to kill Lissa and bond her to herself, was using compulsion on Lissa and anytime when I tried to get into her head, Avery would push me right out. So the other spirit user and I contacted Lissa and though it didn't turn out how I planned, I got to talk to Lissa in her mind. Also stop her from killing herself. All in all, being bound to a spirit user was good and bad. But I had to live through my whole life with the bond.

I sighed, returning to the present. Adrian was still on the bench relaxing. I noticed that Adrian's eyes were closed. I coughed and his eyes popped open. I raised my eyebrow, trying to do it how Dimitri could...Dimitri. I sighed inward. How I wish he was here, his arms wrapped around me and him saying my Russian name, Roza, in my ear...shit! This was sooo not the moment to be thinking about Dimitri. Plus, he was Strigio. I couldn't save him and I needed to get over him to be able to kill him the next time we met. If not...I don't know what I would do. I didn't think I could kill him...not again. Not after I thought I killed him the first time. When I went to Russia to do just that. To full fill what we promised each other. Then out of know where, finding out that I didn't kill him. That he was still alive and I made the most stupidest mistake ever. I just had to get over him or it means my death and not his.

I shook my head. _Stop thinking about him! It's over. I will not give in and become what he is. Not at all._ I took a deep breath to settle myself. I looked back up to see Adrian staring at me with his eyebrows scrunched. I coughed again. He whipped his head up to my face.

"Well, are you going to send me back or not? I seriously don't want to stand here all night, just watching you look at me like a weirdo." I said, my patients wearing thin.

He raised his eyebrows. I clutched my hands. God! Why can't he just give me what I wanted instead of being difficult? But of course, that's not how he worked. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He was smirking from ear to ear. Which just made me lose my control.

"UGH!" I screamed. "You are sooo irritating!" I threw my hands up into the air.

I advanced on Adrian, but didn't get far before I was knocked off my feet. The ground shook under my feet and I toppled over. I hit the ground hard and I swear there was a bruise forming on my back. I heaved myself into a sitting position. My eyes still spinning, I gazed over at Adrian. He was looking up at the sky. I narrowed my eyes and switched my eyes to where he was gazing. I didn't see anything. I looked back to Adrian. The ground rumbled again. I searched around the meadow, trying to figure out what was causing the ground to shake. But nothing was. Nothing at all. I didn't know what was happening at all. I stood back up on my two feet. Though, not for long. Once again, the ground, or I should say, the dream rumbled. The next thing I knew I was pushed back and down onto the ground again. I blinked a couple of times, confused. I gazed at the person on top of me. _Adrian_. My confusion turned into anger. I shoved him off of me and struggled to sit back up. I heard a sound that was low pitched and sounded as though a bed or some sort of object was moving on a wood floor without something underneath it. Like a scrapping sound.

I jerked my head over to Adrian. He was looking behind me. I switched my gaze to a tree and froze. Everything happened in slow motion. The tree was toppling down. I eyes widen and I was paralyzed. All I did was stare. My mind was yelling at me, _run run run run run, _repeatedly. But I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move. They wouldn't listen to me. I covered my head as the tree advanced closer to crushing me. I let out a ear piercing scream.

"ROSE!" was the last I heard before going completely pitch black.

* * *

**Hey peeps, hope you liked it. Make sure to comment about this, thanks. Have a wonderful day and keep reading, writing, and being creative. And I'll post the next chapter soon. Sorry if the first chapter was really short. Remember I re-wrote it to make it better. Plus, I'm still kinda new on writing stories for fanfiction. Well, keep visiting to see if I wrote anything new or even just put this into you Story Alert or your favorites or even put it in your community. Oh and if anybody is kind enough to explain to me, what the community thing is. I'm still kinda new on this website. Sorry. If you want to know about me, go to my profile. Remember Selene Hudor Midnight. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2, Never Lucky to See You Again

****

Hey everybody, sorry it took so long to update. Didn't know how to start this chapter. Hope you like this chapter as much as the first one, Him Again. Don't forget to leave a comment when you are finished reading this. Thanks. Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own any of these characters, that's Richelle Mead. Give all the complements too her.**

* * *

**Falling in Love Sucks Royally**

Chapter 2, Never Lucky to See You Again

I jolted up-right. Sweat was dripping down my face and onto my covers. My breathing was ragged. Little puffs of air came out of my mouth and with each one, my throat burned. I swallowed, trying to get my breathing even. _Breath in and out. In and out._ I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath. I heard a movement outside my door. My eyes snapped open. I gazed into the pitch black. My eyes narrowed, I searched for the source of the movement. _Nothing._ Nothing at all. I bit my lip nervously. I was seriously losing it. First with the tree falling..._GOD! _It was just a dream for Christ sakes. I shook myself and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get a hold of myself again. Never again would that happen. I would keep my cool and NOT freak out. I was a novice, a person training to be a guardian. I needed to be focused and strong. I needed to be like that for Lissa. _Lissa..._I hoped she was ok. I sighed. She needed her space. I would see her later today. She would be fine. I needed to get back to sleep. I took another deep breath and laid back down on my pillow. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. That night, I didn't dream at all. Not one dream.

I woke up once again to the pitch black. I groaned and turned on my bedside lamp. Another day of work. Another day of sitting in class being bored out of my mind. I sighed and swung my feet over the bed and onto the floor. I got up and headed toward the bathroom. A shower was sure to wake me up. I undressed and brushed my hair before hopping into the steaming hot water.

After I got dressed into a casual look, I headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat and to see how Lissa was. When I got there, it wasn't as busy as usual days, but still pretty packed. I saw Lissa with Christian and Eddie sitting at a table by the left side of the lunch room. Deciding I'll get something first to eat, I walked into the line of people getting food. I grabbed random foods and headed toward my friends. Sitting down I forced a smile on my face. I gave an acknowledgement to Eddie and Christian and turned my attention to Lissa. She was picking at her food, not really looking like she was aware of doing so. I cleared my throat. She whipped her head up and smiled a small up at me. I smiled back.

"So, how are you doing Lissa?" I questioned.

She shrugged and looked down at her tray. "Alright I guess. Still a little exhausted. Didn't really get enough sleep last night." She peeked back at me. "But I'm sure I'll catch up on my sleep tonight." She added on hastily.

I nodded and started digging into my food when Adrian glides in like he owns the school. I rolled my eyes and kept on eating, hoping he'll just go away. I so didn't need any more of him right now. I took a last bite of my food and stood up just when he got to our table. Without paying any attention to him, I throw out my food and head to the gym for a little work out. I waved to Lissa, Christian and Eddie. They wave back, but being him, Adrian waved too. I glared at him and glided away toward the gym.

It had been about an hour since I had started working out with dummies, punch bags, and other things. I knew I had to be prepared when the time came to fight and finish Dimitri off once and for all, since I didn't the first time and messed up completely….or find a way to safe him and turn him back into a dhamphir. But it's unlikely. The one person who was alive was the one person I seriously didn't won't to encounter again….Victor Dashkov, Lissa's uncle who betrayed her and tried to use her ability to heal. Victor had an air user who was working for him torcher her. I was only experiencing this second had, but it was horrible. I seriously thought I was dying. It had to be worse for Lissa and I would never ever forgive him for it. Though, I needed to know how to make a Strigoi, back to what they were before they became one. This was going to be hard and I had to be prepared for anything he threw at me, so here I was, training my ass off.

I did one more round house kick into the bunching bag. It rattled a couple of times and fell to the ground with a big thud. I winced, but with a grin on my face. I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and went into my defensive crouch. I went to pounce on my attacker, but freeze. It was Jesse Zeklos. My eyes narrowed.

He was supposed to be somewhere else. I didn't know where, all I knew was away from here. I stood up, out of my defensive stance cautiously. He walked the rest of the distance between us. A smile was on his face and his hands in his front pockets of his faded blue jeans. I backed up to the wall and leaned against it casually, waiting to see what he wanted. I crossed my arms over my chest with irritation on my face. He just kept on smiling. I sighed impatient. I pushed off the wall and walked over to the dummies. I started punching and kicking them, glancing at Jesse once and a while.

He cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes. Stopping the punch I was going to give the dummy, I spun around to face him squarely. He had that retarded ass grin on his face, the smile that I used to think was _hot_. But now just think was just plain annoying.

Jesse Zeklos was what you would consider a total hotty. From a scale from one to ten...he would be a nine. Of course he couldn't really compete with Adrian Ivashkov, but he was close. Not that I would really pay attention to anything like that. Jesse is a Moroi. He had dark blue eyes and was a flirt. He practically flirted with anything that had two legs and some chest. But even though he tried acting like he was tough and mocho, he was not. He was a chicken, a scaredy-cat and wimp. But also an asshole and jerk when he wanted to be. And to top that off, he was royal. A royal Moroi. One of the top royal families and that explains him being an ass.

While he and all the other royals just sat around drinking vodka and just chilling out, we, I, novices, and guardians had to train our asses off and protect them. Never having a real brake. But if I could change who and what I am...I wouldn't. Not at all. At least I would be prepared for what was to come. I'm strong and skilled. And that would save me in the long run.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gazed at Jesse, waiting for him to start speaking.

He opened his mouth and said, "It's so nice to see you again Rose. It's really been too long."

I smirked and said in a snarky voice, "I would say the same thing...but it's never nice to see _you _again."

He chuckles and grinned wider. "Oh, you're the same old Rose. Same attitude problem. But that's why everyone likes you so much...wait, no that's because of your body."

I smiled sweetly. "And you're the same old Jesse; wimp, dumbass, and jerk."

I list all of them while tapping each finger off. I smirk. "Should I say anymore? No? Thought so."

His grin vanished and he clutched his jaw. I grinned in satisfaction. Then wanting to just get this over with I ask the question that's been on the tip of my tongue.

"Since we're finally done with introductions. I want to know something," I paused. "What are you doing here?"

His grin snapped right back into place. "Why Rose, does there have to be a reason for me being here? Can't me just wanting to see your beautiful face again reason enough?"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Quit it with the bullshit. What's the real reason you're here?"

He tisks me and shook his head. "Rose, Rose, Rose. Don't be so hasty, why don't we just start _catching up_?"

I narrowed my eyes again. Before I know it, he was right in front of me, pushing me up against the whole. His hands on either side of my head and his body up against mine. He slowly leans down toward me...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry again for it taking so long to UD. Haven't been feeling like writing and been kinda busy too. Well have an awesome day and don't forget to comment. Thanks for reading.**

**-Selene Hudor Midnight**


	3. Author's Note: READ!

**I am very sorry that it's taking me so long to write the next chapter, but I don't know what should happen. So if you would help me out people, and give me some ideas. Thanks!**

**Also I don't know who it is but a girl named Anna (), is keep messaging/reviewing this story, but I go to see if I can reply by searching her, but a lot of fanfiction people have a username with Anna in it. So if that person could possibly help me out and give me their full username so I could properly reply to them. That's why I wrote this note, because I couldn't seem to be able to respond to her. So this was the only possible why for me to reply back.**

**Well thanks everyone for reviewing my story. I'm once again sorry it's taking so long. Hope to have the next chapter up soon if people help me out. The sooner I get some ideas, the quicker I'll be able to post the next chapter. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Meet Apart, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**


	4. Chapter 3, ANGRY!

**Hey peeps of the world. I'm sorry if I haven't posted in a while. Well here is Chapter 3, Angry! I hope you like it. Don't forget to REVIEW! THANKS! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. Everything except the events and characters I make up go to Richelle Mead, the author of the fabulous Vampire Academy Series.**

**P.S.S. SHOUT OUT to vswimming12 who helped me somewhat with what I should do for this chapter and thanks for people who reviewed my story, telling me what they think should happen! THANKS A BUNCH readers!**

* * *

**Falling In Love Sucks Royally**

_Chapter 3, ANGRY!_

**_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_**

Before I can react and push him away, his lips are on mine. My eyes widen and my anger flares. I put both of my hands on his chest, ready to push him away. He moans into my mouth. _Ugh! Gross! _With him distracted, I push hard on his chest. He stumbles backwards. He smirks at me. I grit my teeth together.

"What the hell was that?" I bellow.

His smirks gets bigger. "_That, _my Rose was us getting to "catch up"."

I scoff. "No. That was more like you being a pervert and being desperate."

"But you wouldn't want me any other way."

"I don't want you at all," I state.

He shakes his head and tisks. "Babe, stop trying to deny how you feel about me. You know you want me. You're just scared."

I scoff again. "First off, _don't _call me "babe" or "my Rose" and if you do, you won't see what's coming before it happens," I threat. "Second, I don't have ANY feelings for _you! _Why would I? You're a royal, rich snob. And thirdly, you don't call Rose Hathaway _scared._" I glared at him.

His smirk lessons, but stays. I groan. Why can't he just leave me alone. I step forward, just wanting to smack that damn, annoying smirk off his disgusting face. I can't believe I liked him before. UGH! I'm so glad I'm smarter now. I'll never let one of _his _kind ever get to me. Disgusting pig! I advance on him with a glint in my eyes. His smirk finally disappears, knowing exactly what's happening. He stumbles back. My eyes flash with triumph, but not total triumph. I'm sick and tired of him thinking he can just go all over me. Well, that's not me...at all. And he better know that after I'm finished with him.

I step slowly toward him, advancing with each and every step I take. He gulps and backs up more and more. I hear the door click open and shut. I throat clears, but I don't bother to pay attention to it. Right now, I'm stalking my prey, my prey being Jesse the jackass, the player. But all he really is a scared, little wimp. I smile cruelly and stake another step forward. The throat clears again. I flick them the bird and keep my eyes straight on Jesse. He's not getting away from me this time. I won't let him.

The person huffs and shuffles his feet. "Little Dhamphir."

I roll my eyes. Of course he's here. I straighten up a little, but keep my eyes on Jess, not wanting to turn my back to him.

"What do you want Adrian?" I sigh with annoyance.

I hear him take out something and the next thing, smoke is running in my vision. I cough and fan my hand in front of my face.

"Really? You have to have one right this second?" I question, while trying to breath right. "Ugh! Those are bad for your health and a habit."

I can practically hear him smiling his famous smirk. It just makes me roll my eyes at him once again.

"One of many, like I said to you the first time," he blows more smoke that drifts over to me.

I cough some more and wave the smoke away.

"Yeah, I know. I might be bad at class work and all, but I'm not brain dead," I state in an irritated voice.

"And you're not ugly either. Isn't that a helpful quality?" he questions while taking another drag.

I put my hands on my hips, not turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this view is _very _nice," he whistles.

I almost puck. That's very comforting to know! I sigh and tap my foot, impatient.

"Well, if you don't mind, would you please leave so I can go back to what I was doing before you rudely entered?" I ask, my angry boiling.

He drops his clove to the ground and stamps it out. "Actually I do mind. I like being where I am at the moment. Definitely liking the view."

I spin around and look appalled at him. I glance at him and the now crush clove while Jesse escapes through the back door. I can't believe he just did that. First he interrupts me, says perverted things, makes Jesse get away from my grasp, and then drops his health hazard on _my _gym ground! Okay, it's not _my _gym, but I do train here and I would appreciate if he didn't destroy my training ground.

"Aren't you going to pick that up? It's against the rule to smoke first of all." I ask, still angry and ignoring what he said.

He shakes his head, leans against the wall by the door. "I'm above the rules babe, remember? Above the rules."

I shake my head and roll my eyes again. I stare at him when he pulls another one out and lights it. My anger gets the better of me. I stomp over to him and pull the clove out of his mouth and hand.

"What the HELL?" I yell.

He just smirks and gazes back, not saying anything.

"Didn't you hear me before? There's no-"

"Above-"

"I don't fucking care! I don't like the smell of these damn things! They're sick and disgusting!" I shout. "Don't you get that already? Or are you too retarded to get that through you're pervert, think mind?" I throw my hands up in the air and glare at him.

But soon, my body gets tired and my shoulders slump. I squeeze my eyes shut and rub my forehead. GOD! This damn headache I've been having, isn't helping anything. I take slow, deep breathes in and out. I open my eyes and look at Adrian. He still has _that _smirk on his face. I sigh and cross my arms.

He takes the clove from my hand that's still burning and takes a drug. I shake my head and close my eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that," takes another drug. "your _hot _when you're mad?"

That did it. I snapped completely, but before I can fully pounce, Lissa comes barging in, eyes gleaming with happiness and her breathe raggid. I stare at her in confusion. She smiles when she spots us and runs over.

"Is," breath. "it," another one. "true," again.

I throw my hands up in the air in frustaution.

"Lissa! Just spit it out!" I say, my anger at it's high point.

She takes a deep breathe and says in a rush that you can't possibly catch what she said. I take her shoulders in my hands.

"Lis, take a deep breathe and say it slower," I say, more calmer now.

She nods and questions,

_"Is it true you and Adrian finally going out?"_

_

* * *

_

**OMGS! Wasn't that great? Well, tell me if you think so with a review. I hope you liked it and sorry if the cliff hanger there. Had too, my friend wanted me to post it quickly. And I haven't updated my stories in a long time so I wanted to post something like, today. I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't. But please don't stop coming back, you never know what will happen and you might like it in the long run. Well, please update and if you want, check out my other stories on my profile. Have a wonderful day/night. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On Always,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! or message me.**


	5. Chapter 4, HELL NO!

**Falling In Love Sucks Royally**

Chapter 4, HELL NO!

**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**

"WHAT?" I bellow. I don't know if I have ever been this furious in my life.

Lissa flinches. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm down. A moment later I open my eyes to Lissa who has a worried expression on.

I smile guilty. "Sorry Lis. I didn't mean to shout at you."

She gives me a small smile. "It's okay."

I take another breath and say, "Who told you that?"

She bites her lip nervously. "Uh...well, I heard it from Eddie."

I raise my eyebrows.

"But-but I know he wasn't the one who spread the rumor," she hastily says.

I nod and ponder who would of told.

"Hey!" Adrian calls. "I don't mind if people think that."

I whirl around to face him, my eyes ablaze. "Oh, of course you wouldn't mind _Adrian._ But sure for hell I DO!"

He doesn't even flinch or another from my voice, he just smirks and takes another drag from his clove. I grit my teeth and turn back to Lissa.

"Can you please find out who started to spread that?" I question, rubbing my temples to try to get the headache go away.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah I can." With that she spins around and sprints away through the door.

I sigh and lean against the wall, tired of all this crap. I had enough of the rumors spreading around about Adrian and I, but I can't believe people would think that...okay, yeah I can. Definitely with what my reputation use to be.

"So..." Adrian drags. "we're going out now?"

I roll my eyes. "No Adrian, we're not going out."

"Oh, okay."

I scrunch my eyes, thinking what the sadness is about behind his words. It's not like he would truly care if we were going out or not. He could get together with anybody in this school. But he insists on chasing after me.

"Well, I better get going. I just stopped by to tell you I won't be here for quiet some time," he explains.

I turn around to him and his trade mark smirk is plastered on his face. "But please don't cry. I know you'll miss me."

I roll my eyes at him and shake my head. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you Adrian." _Not._

"I know you will. I know you will."

I sigh and close my eyes. I hear ruffling and snap my eyes open. I see him walking away with his clove in hand, backwards.

"Well, I'll be going now. Hope to see you soon, maybe in my dreams," he calls to me and winks.

I watch him leave and then head to my dorm to freshen up for dinner.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! THANKS! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On Always,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5, Never Again!

**Vampire Academy-Falling In Love Sucks Royally**

Chapter 5, Never Again!

_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

"ROSE! ROSE!" I hear Lissa shout.

I gaze up to see her running toward me. When she gets here, she breathes in and out in huffs. I stand up and steady her, guiding her to sit down. I sit across from her and wait 'till she has some air.

She swallows and closes her eyes. "I found out who spread the rumor," she breaths.

"What? REALLY? Who?" I through each question at her.

She flinches at the highness at my voice. I settle down in my chair again and smile small.

"Sorry Lis, didn't mean to scream again."

"It's okay," she whispers.

I grin at her. She's so forgiving, that's one thing I love about her.

"So...who spread the rumor?" I question.

She looks down. "Jesse..."

My eyes flare and I stand up abruptedly, knocking down my chair in the process.

Ignoring the protests from Lissa, I storm around the academy and into the boys hall. I bang on Jesse's door, making dents. He opens the door and I "accidently" hit him in the face. He falls to the ground, clutching his eye.

"Oops!" I say innocently. And then my voice turns hard. "I've been waiting to do that for a loooong time. I don't care if you try to flirt with me, but starting a rumor about me and Ivaskov going out crosses the line. You're lucky I don't drag you into the common room and beat you to a pulp in front of your friends. But if you do ANYTHING like that again, I won't hesitant. Keep that in mind."

With that, I storm out of his room, my anger at it's highest peek. Not paying attention. I bump into something...or someone.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long time and sorry that this is short. But I didn't know exactly what should happen. Well I hope you liked it anyways. Please review or message me. Thanks readers and reviewers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything. That goes to Richelle Mead, the author of the Vampire Academy Series.**

**P.S. S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6, Breaking Up!

**Vampire Academy-Falling In Love Sucks Royally**

_Chapter 6, Breaking Up_

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

As I walk back to my dorm, I slip and start to fall flat on my bum when a hand incases my waist and brings me back up onto my feet. I look up about to thank my savor when I see it's Ivashkov. I roll my eyes and squirm my way out of his arm that's still around my waist. I brush myself off and face him. He flashes me one his smirks and leans against the wall by us, pulling out a smoke. I scrunch up my nose when I see him about to light it. He glances at me and sees my face. Slowly and reluctantly, he slides it back into it's case and back in his pocket.

Minutes past as we stand there in silence. I sigh and start tapping my foot. Adrian just looks on, amusement on his face. I roll my eyes again and give up. _I'm not waiting here if he's not going to say anything. _I start to make my leave when he speaks up and what he says is not what I wanted to hear.

"So…I hear we're going out," he says cockily.

I snort and turn back to him. "And where did you hear that Mr.?"

He shrugs. "Around."

I roll my eyes again at his stupidity. "Oh really? Around where?"

He shrugs once again. "I don't know. Just around."

I sigh irritated. "Well it's wrong," I say and turn around to leave.

"Really? I don't think it is," he replies.

I close my eyes and calm myself so I don't lash out on him. Slowly, I turn around to face him again.

"Oh sure you don't. But I do. I don't like you and will never. I wouldn't go out with you if you where the last guy on earth," I hiss.

He fakes hurt by placing his hand over his heart. "Ow! That hurt little dhamphir. I thought we had something special."

I roll my eyes at him. "We don't." I turned around and walked away, not glancing back.

Faintly I hear him shout, "So I'm guessing you're breaking up with me?"

Angrily, I stomp upstairs to my room and flop down on my bed, tired.

* * *

**Soo...I am terribly sorry that this chapter is so short. But I really didn't know what else to put in this chapter. Sorry! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die! Hahaha :D anyways, I'll try to update soon. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
